Broken Heart, Lost Soul
by Brenton
Summary: A young kat witnesses the lost of a loved one and struggles down the path of vengeance. Will Chance and the SWAT Kats be able to save this young kat before he does something he'll regret? Chance/Jake M for Strong Language, Violence, and Adult Situations
1. My Valentine

**The lost of a loved one, the cherished memories, how does one cope? For anyone that has ever felt great lost in their life, look for a guiding hand and love that heals. To fall victim to the darkness of the heart only bares the fruit of sadness and despair.  
**

* * *

**Broken Heart, Lost Soul**

**Chapter 1: My Valentine**

The streets and alleys in Megakat City never seemed so cold and unwelcoming as it did that night. The screams, the pain, the hopelessness, everything so evil and dark laughing in the shadows sucking the life right out of her. How could it happen to my Valentine? Yet I was powerless to do anything. I survived but at what cost? Now I lie thinking of failing her, my body worn and hurt, my heart crushed and shattered, my soul empty and alone.

The white hospital room felt so lifeless and dull. Nothing mattered to me, not even my health and injuries. All I could do was rest and wait, lingering with my thoughts about Valentine. For so long she had been in my life, for over 18 years she had always been there for me. Never was there a memory that she wasn't there. I grew up with her and she had become my best friend, my only friend. We took care of each other, looked after each other, did everything together as if we were the only family for each other. But now there would be no more memories to be made anymore.

The morning I woke up in that white room and didn't see nor hear of Valentine, I knew deep down inside that she had died. No emotion poured out of me, nothing came out of me, not even a tear. Nothing showed in my face, as if I were blanked out. I felt empty inside, as if I were stripped of life the moment she took in her last frightened breath. A part of me had died that morning when I realized she was gone.

While I lied down recovering, the thoughts of that day's event played through my head. Every detail, every person, and everything I did with Valentine's last day wouldn't stop replaying in my head, beckoning me to relive the dreadful night over and over again. If only I had been braver and strong like that other tabby I would have been able to save her.

**

* * *

**

It was March 10th, the day after my long awaited promotion at the law firm I worked at. Valentine and I went out into the city to celebrate with some shopping. We'd always find some reason to go out and be happy for something. Although, I would always be shy and coy since she'd always push me around to try to get out more often, even if I was busy. But that's just how we were together, I'd follow her and she'd lead the way. That day she took me everywhere around the city, from the gigantic mall, to the museum, and even around random stores and shops that I never even heard of.

"What's up with all this traveling today, Valentine? We've been to so many shops and different places, I'm starting to get worn out and my wallet is getting pretty empty too."

"Today's a special day, Brent! We should just do as much as possible, celebrating your promotion and all!" Valentine enthusiastically answered.

Her smile lit up her colorful calico face as she grabbed my arm and dragged me. She was a little shorter than me, just a bit taller than five foot but she stood out still with her vibrant black, white and gold colored fur coat, her long and puffy tail and her cheery attitude. Almost like a little sister, she'd always be enthusiastic and proud of me.

"Doing this all because of me? Are you sure this isn't about how you're going to university soon and how you're trying to find something to do all the time before you leave?" I sneered and winced, grinning as I asked the question.

"You always blow the fun out of everything, don't you? What's wrong with wanting to spend more time together before we both get so busy and hardly see each other as often as we do now?" The small calico kat pleaded.

"There's nothing wrong with that Valentine. But you're worrying so much. We'll still see and hear from each other. It's not like we aren't going to be friends still."

"I know, you're right. I'm just being silly for wanting to hang out with a shy and lame tabby like yourself." Valentine snickered and laughed.

"Hey, at least I'm not as ugly and old looking as you are. I'm 20 and I look way younger and handsome compared to your 18 year old self." I playfully talked back at my good friend.

"That's uncalled for you fat kat!"

"Fine little Miss Prissy. I'm sorry. Well what are we going to do now? I think we've almost covered most of the places you wanted to take me today. It's already getting close to seven."

"Well, there's one more place I wanted us to go. I ordered something nice for you, bet you'll love it!" The playful kat winked and lovingly said.

"I can't wait! Let's go."

As the streetlights began to turn on, Valentine and I walked down the street heading towards an old newsstand named "Pops Newstand" in an unfamiliar neighborhood. When we approached it, I felt a wave of nostalgia come over me. So many different types of comic books lay on the shelves. First editions to old out of print comics to even the latest and newest issues were beautifully shown and displayed. I was so amazed that my mouth was left open, shocked and happy in disbelief.

"I knew you'd like this little old gem of a newsstand. I found it not too long ago. Thought you'd probably like it since I know you love comics. Took it on myself to order you some from here and get a pull-list started for you."

"Wow, you don't know how excited I am Valentine." My eyes were wide open in bliss.

"Hey Pops, do you have my order?" The little kat charmingly asked.

An old kat came out towards the stand's open window and looked at Valentine. He gave a warm smile towards her.

"Why isn't it Valentine. Sure, I've got your order. Hope your boyfriend enjoys it." Pops winked.

"Oh no, he's not my boyfriend Pops. He's just my very good friend." Valentine explained.

Pops handed Valentine a bag full of an assortment of comic books that she handpicked for me to read. As she gave it to me I couldn't stop from sharing my joy. I gave her a big hug and then began to shift through the comics, looking for what she got me. In my surprise, I found that she had gotten me a lot of comics that I actually liked and it took a lot of control to not read any of them that moment. But yet I couldn't back down from starting to read one very good comic book that every comic book loving kat just had to enjoy. It was a first edition of issue #1 of Kat Kommandoes and it was one of the few comic book series that I hadn't had the chance to enjoy yet.

"Come on already Brent! You can read that some other time. I'm starving and it's your turn to buy dinner!" The hungry little kat yelled.

Giving a pleading look, I attempted to squeeze some reading in before dinner. "Awww, come on. I'll finish it quickly let me just read."

"Uggh! Fine, I'll just be waiting on that bench over there." Valentine gave up and walked away.

I couldn't pull my eyes from the pages. Each panel was filled with action and everything a great comic book should be filled with. Giggling with glee, I took the entire comic and placed it close to my face, looking into every detail. But as I was reading, a large shadow suddenly came up and blocked the light from reaching the pages I was reading. Before I could say anything, a thrilled voice reached me.

"No way, you've got a first edition of issue #1 of Kat Kommandoes?" The large tabby excitedly asked.

I lowered the comic book from my sights and looked up at the large stripped tabby. "Yeah, I sure do. My best friend got it for me just today. Never read it before and I just can't put it down."

"Where have you been? Kat Kommandoes is my favorite comic. Nothing better than reading about kats kicking tail!" The tabby exclaimed.

"Been busy and never had the chance to enjoy this till now. I'm really liking this so far."

"You haven't even seen the best yet. You've got a lot of catching up to do."

"I know, but it'll be worth it!"

"Exactly! Good to see a fellow comic book lover. Though, I haven't seen you around here before. First time buying from Pops?" The burly kat asked.

"Yep, first time I've been around here. Never seen so many comics and other neat things out like this before. All thanks to my friend, I think I'll be coming around here more often."

"You won't regret it. Pops has been around a long while and I grew up always reading comics down here."

The large tabby turned and yelled at Pop Perkins. "Hey Pops, got the latest issue of Kat Kommandoes?"

"Why isn't it Chance Furlong, my favorite customer. Of course I do. Here you go." Pops handed Chance a fresh copy of the newest issue.

"Thanks Pops."

Chance began to open up the comic and started to read furiously. I was pretty amazed at his over-zealousness and cheeriness as he was reading. Seemed like I had missed something pretty good for a while, but thanks to Valentine, I'd be able to get right back into reading a great comic book series yet again. I had just started to finish the last pages when I placed the comic back into my bag filled with assorted comics and was about to start walking away.

"Good luck catching up. Hope to see you around again sometime." Chance smiled at me.

"Thanks. I'm Brent by the way. It was nice meeting you."

"Nice meeting you as well, Brent. I'm Chance. See you around, buddy."

"Take care. Enjoy the latest issue!"

"Always do!" Chance waved goodbye at me and kept on reading his comic as I started to walk away.

It was really nice to actually talk to another comic book lover. I hadn't been keeping up on comics and all for a while since I started working and having more responsibilities. But it seems like Valentine could tell and she took the extra step to push me back towards reading my beloved comic books yet again. I had her wait long enough, so after finishing the comic and talking to Chance, I headed towards the bench where she was sitting.

Night had fully engulfed the streets and the streetlights could barely light up the surrounding area. Only Pops Newstand stood out in the darkness as I kept walking towards the dimly lit area where the bench stood. By the time I reached the bench, I found Valentine to be nowhere in sight. _Where had she gone?_ A distressed shiver went down my back as I began to worry where my friend had gone off to. Turning my head and looking in all directions, I attempted to catch a glimpse of Valentine but to no avail.

"Valentine, where are you?" I called out, worried about her disappearance.

The darkness of the dimly lit street scared me as lights flickered forming eerie shadows out of the surrounding. I closely held onto my bag at my chest as I began to walk in the darkness calling out for Valentine. As I neared an alley between two large buildings just a block away from the bench, I heard rustling and voices.

"What a fine piece of ass we have here boys." A tall black panther eyed Valentine.

Shocked by what I heard, I peered behind the corner and saw Valentine against one of the walls of the alley. A large panther was closing in on her as two of his cohorts stood by the sidelines, preventing Valentine from escaping.

"I don't want any trouble. Just take what you want and leave me alone." Valentine firmly said.

"Oh, we have a prissy one here don't we boss?" One of the fiendish subordinates spoke.

"Yeah, what are we going to do with her boss?" The other lackey asked.

"Whatever the hell we want. She's ours now!" Laughing viciously and licking his lips, the black panther brushed up closer to Valentine.

"Get away from me you jerk!" Valentine screamed loudly.

"Shut up bitch!" The devilish panther grabbed Valentine's purse and handed it to one of his boys.

"Check the purse. I'm going to have some fun with this one."

"Sure thing boss." Both lackeys said as they began to rummage through the purse.

Fear made my body tremble but I couldn't keep on watching on the sidelines. _But what could I do?_ I was just a normal average tom, average height, a bit chunky, no fighting experience, and definitely no experience in this type of situation. Yet I had to do something, anything even if I didn't have any ounce of real strength or courage in me. Any ideals, any dreams, any hope I had to rescue Valentine was all that I needed was what I thought at the time as I walked down the alley.

"Get away from her!" I shouted out loudly as my voice echoed through the alley and back into the street.

"Who the hell are you?" The black panther asked as he held onto Valentine's arm.

"Brent!" Valentine surprisingly screamed.

"Let go of Valentine you son of a bitch!" I moved in closer, trying to scare off the thugs to no avail.

"Boys, shut up that noisy tom, he'll cause a scene." Not even giving another look at me, the panther placed his attention back onto the fair calico kat.

"With pleasure." The two underlings approached me, grinning as they clenched their fists.

Scared and unsure what to do, I started to back away as fear took over my legs. Shivering, I let go of my bag and put up my fists trying to appear worthy in a fight. Yet those two goons still came towards me filled with malice, ready to beat the shit out of me. Each step back I made, they took two more and were closing in on me. Before long I had backed up against a dumpster in the alley and was now being cornered.

Like a frightened animal with its back against the wall, I began to flail at the two, punching the air and missing both completely. It was easy for them to dodge and fight back as if I were a fly being smacked around. I felt a flurry of pain all over my body as the two goons pummeled me. Screaming out in pain, all I could do was brace myself for each strike as I fell to the ground, submitting to their attack. By the time the two stopped, I was covered in burses and blood and could hardly speak.

"What a pussy! Couldn't even fight!" One of the goons snickered.

While I tried to retain my consciousness, I noticed Valentine still in distress. The black panther had already begun having his way with her, tearing at her shirt and drooling over her, smelling her, acting so vile and immoral. His eyes were full with lust and I began to quiver at such thought of seeing Valentine handled by such a fiend.

"Get off of her you or I swear I'll fucking kill you!" I managed to yell out weakly.

Interrupted by my outburst, the black panther placed his attention on me. His blood began to boil and anger took over him. Letting go of Valentine and throwing her to the ground, the behemoth headed towards me with a menacing grin.

"What the fuck did you say to me? Don't think you'll get away alive after saying that!" The black panther shoved his lackeys to the side as he started to approach me.

"Stay away from Brent!" Valentine screamed as she got up and lunged towards the evil panther.

Valentine jumped on the back of the panther, stopping him from getting closer to me. Both were struggling as she clawed at his head and eyes as he tried to keep balance with the weight of Valentine on him, sending both of them wobbling down the alley as the two goons watched unsure what to do. I started to fear for Valentine. _Why would __she__ do something like that?_ _She should have gotten away and saved herself._

Filled with guilt and worry, I pleaded to Valentine. "Run away! Get out of here now!"

Yet she didn't flinch at all when I said that. She kept on fighting against the black panther, slashing at him with her claws and biting him. He finally got a grip on Valentine and threw her off. Danger filled the air as I finally started to see what both Valentine and I had gotten into. Neither of us was strong enough to fight against our assailants. Struggling to get up, I couldn't do nothing but watch.

"What the hell are you doing you bitch?" Angry and frustrated, the black panther stared down at the poor defenseless calico.

"I'm not going to let you hurt Brent!" Valentine firmly shouted.

"Stop Valentine, don't worry about me. Just get away from here." I pleaded as I began to feel hopelessness sink in.

"You should have stayed down you dirty bitch." Slowing creeping towards Valentine, the black panther eyed the calico cat as his devilish paws reached out for her.

The next moments in my life I wish I had never witness, but it would be the last time I would ever see Valentine again. Bittersweet and cold, I tasted the blood, sweat and tears that rolled over my face and to my mouth as I cried out and watched as the bloodlust fill the air. Wallowing in the corner of the alley against a dumpster, laid out on the ground and reaching out towards her, all I could see was the blackness of pure evil grabbing her as if her soul were being torn right from her body.

Valentine screamed out and gasped as the black panther grabbed her by the throat and lifted her up against the bricked wall of the alley. With only one paw, he managed to squeeze so tightly on her delicate neck that no air could pass through. His strength was monstrous and unrelenting. As her screams began to become muffled and slowly began to fade away, an eerie silence pierced through the darkness. The cold wind of the night passed through the alley as faint sirens echoed from the streets.

"Time to go, boys." Letting go of Valentine's limp body and leaving her on the ground, the evil yellowed-eyed panther walked away laughing hideously as he gave one final glance at me.

The shadowy images of the evil troop left the alley, their laughs echoing across the alley as the cool wind brushed up against my cuts and bruised body. My eyes were dimming as I slowly was fading from consciousness, but I kept my eyes on Valentine, not looking away for the last few moments I stood awake. Her body was lifeless laying on the ground, no motion or sound at all. Her neck was strewed, crushed and broken, as if her head and her body were no longer attached. My tears could not cover up the pain my heart and soul were going through. I had no more moments to share holding such pain as I fell into a deep sleep as the sirens grew louder and louder, closer and closer.

**

* * *

**

I replayed the events of that day over and over again to the police and detectives that visited my hospital room throughout the following days after I awoke. Even with my details of the villains, there wasn't much to go on besides my eyewitness account. But I felt there was more that the police weren't telling me, but there was no use in trying to pry such information from them. I was just an injured victim who could do nothing about it. It made me furious thinking how the police were so useless, only picking up the victim and shy of striking down on the villains. The Enforcers and the whole goddamn defense force and policing forces of MegaKat City were so utterly powerless.

My hopes of justice dwindled as the days passed. A week in the hospital passed slowly and I still heard no news on further progress of anyone finding traces of that black panther. Although my body was healing, my whole sense of the world had shattered. I kept on thinking every day and night, '_Why did she save me? Why didn't she run away? Why couldn't I save her?_' I couldn't ask Valentine those questions anymore, but I decided that it was something which I lacked that she had. Was it courage, was it conviction, was it love? Whatever it was, I felt remorse for my inability to save her and for losing something so close and meaningful in my life.

Each recovering day I remained silent and closed. Although nurses and physicians tried to console me, I wouldn't budge towards their advances. They wondered why I didn't have any visitors, but that was something I knew would happen. My only friend in the world was dead. My father left when I was little and has never been in my life ever since. And I haven't heard from my mom ever since I got up and left to live my own life at 18. Last thing I heard about her was that she left the city to rebuild her life, not telling me a thing. With little connections to the people in my life, I was fully cut off now with no one close to me in this city. An empty shell of my former self, all I could do was ponder my depressing thoughts and try to pick myself up. I kept on encouraging myself, telling myself I was ok, just to move on and get out, waiting for the day when I could finally get out of that bleak white room. Not wanting to bother or worry anyone, I opted out for counseling and kept on playing the guise of being alright. I was done lying down and I just wanted to get out.

When the day came nearly two weeks since that night occurred, I was finally released from the hospital. The cool air brushing up against my crimson fur burned the few cuts and scrapes I had left, but I shrugged the pain off as I left through the hospital doors. As I walked outside and saw the golden skies, I saw the SWAT Kats pass by in their jet, reminding me of one of the only redeeming qualities left in the city: heroes that always rise up to the occasion and for moments pull back the veil of darkness from enveloping the entire city. I admired their strength and felt a glimmer of hope in my heart, but still that did not change anything that had already happened. As I called for a taxi cab from the curb to take me back to my apartment, I tightly gripped the bag with the comics Valentine had gotten me. These were the last mementos from her that I would cherish, and I vowed to continue with the pull-list she had gotten started for me. When a cab finally pulled over and I got in, I told him to head to my apartment building on the outskirts of the city as I pulled out issue #1 of Kat Kommandoes. Gripping it tightly, I held it to my chest thinking fondly of Valentine. I would have to head back to that newsstand and to pick up more comics from the pull-list she made for me, but for now, I was headed back home to start life again as if nothing had happened.

* * *

**Quite a different type of story and writing style, I'm trying this story with a more natural approach. I hope you've enjoyed this beginning chapter and look forward to more as I delicately draw out "Broken Heart, Lost Soul". To make a note, this takes place some time after the end of my first story "Love is in the Air". Although it can still be read as its own story and entity. It'll slowly tie in more as this story progress, so look forward to it.  
**

**Please rate, comment or review. I greatly appreciate any opinions and advice as I continue to learn from my writings. **

**Feel free to take a look at my profile for updates on my writings. Thanks again for reading!**

***Brenton*  
**


	2. A World With No Future

**My mind has been fighting its own memories and thoughts. Lost with where to go next, I wonder where I've been in the world.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: A World With No Future**

The bleak sunlight peeked behind the window blinds as the sun rose early in the morning. Its tender rays stirred me from my sleep as they crept into my eyes. I turned my sore body and got up from the bed, opening up the blinds, looking out towards Megakat City. Even though I was high up in my classy apartment room on the outskirts of the city, I could still see the grim, dirty and dark shadows festering from the city itself. Once I thought the city was a rich land of opportunity, filled with hope and endless possibilities. But now, all I saw was a world with no future. Even though the sun would rise and fall each day, I felt that time itself had stood still for the city, a city filled with evil holding it back from an idealized peace it so desperately grasped at. I couldn't stand looking at the city anymore and closed the blinds, walking away.

Even though I had just returned home from the hospital, I did nothing but sleep the night I returned. It's all I had on my mind when I got home, just a strong desire to sleep everything away. My head felt so twisted and in knots that I hardly could notice my sore body, though I still felt the slight twitch of pain. Quickly leaving the bedroom and looking down at the ground, I headed straight towards the bathroom for a cold shower. The numbing sensation of the cold water helped to alleviate my swelling head and its thoughts and aided in cleansing my cuts and bruises. I got out of the shower, dried off, and looked at myself in the mirror. It had been a while since I had seen myself, but now I could see the extent of the damage on me. My crimson fur was filled with darken spots as blood and bruises covered the sides of my body. The sides of my arms were covered in cuts where I had covered myself up and protected myself from assault. Even though I saw such damage to my body, I only thought about how long it would take to be fully recovered. The only thing that shocked me in the mirror was my own face. I could no longer recognize it. It looked the same but I just didn't see me anymore in my blank and emotionless face. It was as if I were staring at a ghost of myself. Scared to even look anymore, I left the bathroom and headed back to the bedroom to get dressed.

**

* * *

**

The morning passed listlessly as I sat down in my white leather couch, staring at the empty fireplace. Nothing seemed appetizing and I had skipped breakfast and resorted to lounging about downstairs. My head still wouldn't calm down and kept spinning and spinning with thoughts. I was glad to be out of that hospital room, but being back home just made me feel worst than before. Just by the sight of looking at anything in my home made my head swell up with memories and emotions. The classy two story apartment room was trendy and filled with expensive furnishings, high up on the twentieth story with a gorgeous view. I hadn't been here long, just the last two years since I moved out to live on my own. It had been lonely at first but I grew accustom to it, being independent and all. Yet what really got me through was knowing that part of her would always be here with me. Even though I tried hard not to, I couldn't help but reminisce about the day I moved in and what Valentine told me that day.

**

* * *

**

_Two Years Ago…_

"Well here it is, my new place. What do you think of it?" I asked Valentine, wanting her opinion on it.

"I LOVE IT! How did you manage to afford and get such a classy place like this?" The prissy kitty shouted in awe.

"Since I got into that law firm and explained to them my situation of having trouble finding my own place, they decided to give me this place as a bonus. I didn't think I'd get such a place. Guess they really value me even though I'm new to law and all." I said feeling very fortunate.

"I never imagined you'd get so far and so quickly, Brent. Guess being a bookworm and advancing so quickly got you far. I'm really proud of you!" Valentine ran up and gave me a hug.

"Thanks Valentine. I wouldn't be here if you weren't there beside me. It's been really difficult for me trying to get out and be on my own." I hugged her back and earnestly thanked her.

"No problem, Brent! We've always been there for each other since I can remember." Valentine stretched her way up and kissed me on the cheek.

I blushed and looked away. "Well then, why don't we look around this place? This is actually the first time I've been here myself. All of my baggage has already been delivered and placed upstairs."

The entire downstairs was huge with a beautiful, functional, form-fitting and economical kitchen, a large, delightful living room, a bar area, as well as a balcony behind some glass sliding doors. Even the stairs were sleek, giving off a post-modern look with its design popping out of the wall and circling up like each step were like a piano key. I was very taken aback by the entire design. It felt so huge and homey and looked utterly magnificent. Whoever designed this apartment knew what they were doing and it was just as nice that it was fully furnished as well with couches, chairs, stools, tables, and it even had a new big screen tv. Nothing was spared of value and I could tell that this apartment was indeed top-notch and much different than I was used to. Perhaps Valentine knew I felt strange in such a place and was trying to make it like home to me as much as possible. I guess that's why she decided to come with me today to try and warm me up to this new place. But in any case, I was glad to finally have a place of my own.

Entirely astonished by the place, I sat down on the white leather couch in the living room and just took a break from all the excitement of my new home. Valentine, like the young kit she was, went all over the apartment and explored every corner and room. She was rambunctious and I could see she was very happy for me. I felt happy myself because I had gotten so far and was proud to see that she believed in me and loved me. Before I could really rest up and continue taking in this new feeling of finally getting free of my old life and into my new one, Valentine tugged on me and beckoned me to follow her outside to the balcony.

"Come on Brent, I want to show you something!" Valentine said insistently.

"Alright! Stop pulling me so hard." Shrugging off her annoying attitude.

"Seriously, wake up and look." She pleaded as she held my hand and dragged me out to the balcony.

"What is it..." I paused as I looked up, the light slightly blinding me. Covering my eyes, I waited a moment for them to recover. When I finally opened them, I saw the golden blue skies over Megakat City. It truly was a sight I had never seen before in my entire life.

"I knew you'd like this. Look at you, you're speechless!" Valentine chuckled.

"I've never seen such a sight before. It's so beautiful." Tightening my grip on Valentine, I did my best to not let my fear of heights as well as the beauty making me begin to tear up inside.

"You know, this is what I think the city is like all the time. It's covered by so much beauty, good people, like a metropolis of happiness. Every time I hear about the crimes in the city and all the sad things that happen, I feel like people forget the true beauty and innocence that exists there too. If everyone could just look up at these skies like we can and see what Megakat City really is, I believe that our world has a bright future to look forward to." Valentine smiled as she looked out deeply towards the city.

"You've never said anything like that before. I didn't know you thought so much about the city." I was fascinated from what I heard from Valentine. Never had I seen such honesty and radiant confidence from her.

"I love my city, my home, Brent. Even though I know you haven't had the best life in Megakat City, I know that there's so much we can do to make this city the best for everyone." I looked at her as she strongly spoke out.

"I wish I could believe in the city like you could, Valentine. All I can see is nothing but a corrupt and empty city with fake kats everywhere." I spoke honestly.

"Don't worry about it. I know someday you'll see what I see out there beneath those beautiful skies. Even you will have a bright future just like this city as long as you believe in it. Don't ever lose sight of that, Brent." Valentine came in close and hugged me.

"I promise. I'll believe in this city like you do Valentine." I held her tightly as we both looked at the city as the cool breeze of the night began to shift as the sun began to rest for the day.

**

* * *

**

Those memories kept haunting me in my own home. I felt so guilty because the moment I stepped back into my own home, I knew that I wouldn't be able to keep that promise I made with Valentine that day. How could I love and believe in a city that had taken away the only thing I truly cared for in my life? It tormented me inside so deeply and had me riddled with guilt and hate. Never going through something so difficult in my life before, I decided the best thing to do would be to move on and continue life. It was just the logical thing I could think at the time as I didn't bother to take the time to understand or process any my emotions as I had blocked them out to stop the pain. Nothing would bring her back and there was nothing I felt I could do. She made my home feel warm and she made my life feeling meaningful and brought a sense of happiness I had never felt before. Her strong convictions and belief in a better tomorrow stirred me to do my best. But with Valentine gone, I felt that such childish beliefs and feelings were nothing but a hindrance to hide what reality truly was. Shrugging off anymore lingering thoughts involving Valentine, I looked to prepare myself to return to a world without a future, with nothing to save. Work would have to start again soon and I would need to return as if nothing happened to avoid all the troubles of having to explain everything all over again.

Getting up from the couch and moving over towards the counter of the kitchen, I got up on a stool and checked the answering machine. A few weeks had passed by since I had been home and there were several messages left for me. Most of them were from the office at the law firm wishing me well and telling me to take my time to recover. Although I felt appreciation for their concern, I was more annoyed that they would rather have me sit on my ass and have someone else take over my important work, but I just shrugged it off as just being an excuse to use company policy to avoid lawsuits over showing no concern for employees. The boring messages just made me more eager to want to return to work sooner so everyone at the law firm could stop worrying themselves about me. But one message really stood out and was quite a surprise.

"Hey Brent. This is Chance. We met at Pop's Newstand recently. Sorry if this is awkward and all. I heard about what happened from Pops and I asked him for your phone number your friend left with him when she started that pull list for you. I'm really sorry for your lost. I just wanted to check on you, buddy. If you want to talk sometime, let me know…" I quickly grabbed some paper and a pen to jot down Chance's number. I never expected anyone to call me out of the blue like that but I had felt such a strong desire to meet him again.

I wasn't one to reach out for someone, always waiting for someone else to offer up a paw to me. That's just how I felt about connecting to others, never wanting to be a bother or trouble for people. For some reason, Chance struck a chord in me when I met him. He was such a likeable guy and I felt something from him. Although I was apprehensive of thinking of seeing Chance again, I thought it wouldn't hurt to talk to him. He had already gone through the trouble of getting a hold of me. Grabbing the wireless phone along with the pen and paper I already had in hand, I headed off to the balcony to get some fresh air. The afternoon wind was stale and an ominous gray cloud of smog loomed over the city as I looked out from the balcony.

Dialing the number I had written down, I called Chance. Part of me expected to get a messaging machine and part of me wanted to get that messaging machine. Scared to really hear his voice and talk to him again, I just wanted to return his call and get it over with. Yet he ended up picking it up after just a few rings.

"Megakat City Salvage Yard Auto Shop, Chance here, how can I help you?" The burly tom answered.

"Hey Chance…" I said in a low and nervous voice.

"Is that you, Brent? How are you, buddy?" Chance said worryingly.

"Yeah, it's me. I'm…fine. Just wanted to return your call and maybe take up your offer." Hesitantly, I spoke while I looked at the ground of the balcony.

"It's good to hear from you. I've been worried about you, buddy. I'll be glad to lend you an ear and talk with you. How about we meet soon?" In his earnest voice, Chance asked me.

"Sure, I'd like that Chance. It would be nice to talk. It's fine if it's you…" Unsure, I couldn't help but slowly agree to meet Chance.

"All right. Well if you're free tonight, why don't we meet up at my favorite diner on the outskirts of the city?"

"Sure that sounds fine to me. I could go for some good food." I casually said.

"Great! Let's meet around six then. Here's the address." I wrote down the address as Chance told me.

"Thanks Chance. I'll see you soon then." Feeling a bit better in mood, I let out a sigh.

"No problem at all. Take care of yourself. See you later tonight." Chance hung up.

Although our conversation was short, I felt as if it lasted a long while. My nerves were still bothering me and I was shaking even though it wasn't chilly at all. At least the diner wasn't too far away, a quick drive for me. The calming thought of seeing Chance again did put me at ease a little bit. He was the last connection I could think about and deep inside I felt something for him. Thinking about Chance, I looked out at the scenery in front of me. It was the same looking sky I had shared with Valentine but no matter how hard I tried I still couldn't see what she had seen. Trying to think of something else, I ended up thinking about Chance and what I would talk to him about. Comics, Pops, maybe ask more about him when we meet up. Yet as I pondered such thoughts, my eyes began to water and wouldn't stop. Looking out still at the city, my tears fell down my face and dropped little by little to the ground far below. Even though I had been holding my emotions back, my tears wouldn't stop as I questioned myself as to why I was crying. Were my tears for Valentine and my promise? Were they for Chance and his attempt to help me? Whatever the case was, I couldn't tell why my tears wouldn't stop as I stood out there in the balcony. Disconnected with my own self, I could hardly tell how I felt or why anymore. Brushing off the tears from my eyes, I thought to myself that I had to get ready to see Chance. Heading to my bedroom upstairs, I began to get dress and ready to leave the apartment, out into the world again as if nothing had happened to me. My face still felt unfamiliar, as if I were wearing a mask but I thought it to be nothing than the aftermath the assault had on me. Dressed up and ready, I headed out the door and down to the parking structure to get to my car. With Chance on my mind as I headed my way, I thought about what I was doing meeting him and whether I would regret doing so.

* * *

**Seems like there's more involved and more happening underneath all that hidden anguish. As Brent draws closer to Chance, what will happen with their encounter together?**

**Thanks again for reading! I hope you like how I'm progressing with this story so far. Although this story does tie in with my previous one, it can still be read as it's own separate piece. Please look forward to more soon!**

**Please comment, rate, review! I appreciate your words and opinions as they help me continuing writing. Let me know what you think about this story so far; I haven't heard much and would love to see what you think.**

***Brenton*  
**


End file.
